Stories: Cookie Conquest
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & JeloElducal Plot In Baker Street, there's all kinds of cookies. Most of them are friendly. But there's one cookie who, convinced that cookies don't get the respect they deserve, and are just seen as food by many other species, decides to start a campaign to conquer the world, and force the other species into submission. When the gang finds out what this villainous cookie, it'll be their job to step in and stop this cookie before he achieves his goals. Cast * Jelo Edmarkson * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) * James (TheOdd1sout) * Adam Ortiz (SomeThingElseYT) * Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Orange Cookie * Coffee Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Green Tea Cookie * Blueberry Cookie (NEW) * Raspberry Cookie (NEW) * Carrot Cookie (NEW) * Oatmeal Cookie (NEW) * Lebkuchen Cookie (NEW) * Pirate Cookie (NEW) * Ninja Cookie (NEW) * Cherry Cookie (NEW) * Dr. Wasabi Cookie (NEW) * Dr. Jellystein Cookie (NEW) Story It's a cold morning at Echo Creek. The gang is at the park, chatting and having fun together. * Blast: And then I told him, "You sir, have a lot of carrots!" They all laugh together. * Alice: It's nice to spend time with you guys like this. It's been quite a while since we've been able to hang out like this. * Jelo: Yep. * Jaiden: Uh-huh. * Blast: So, what about you guys? How have you been? * Jaiden: We're doing great! * James: I just finished my newest video. * Jelo: While you guys were busy with your own adventures, me and the others have been busy dealing with other threats, like Galaximus. Other than that, I'm fine, and I'm working on more animations. * Blast: That sounds neat. * Tommy: Yeah. However, the gang's peaceful morning is soon interrupted by the sight of dozens of cookies, rushing into Echo Creek, with spears made of candy and shields made of coconut shells. * Adam: What's with the living cookies? * Blue Ocean: No idea... * Alice: They look like they're heading... to war? Just as Alice said, the cookies are attacking Echo Creek, invading houses, stealing resources, and attacking any person they come across. * Blast: What has gotten into these cookies? * Blue Ocean: No idea. It's not like them to attack the city like this. * TimTom: I'm more confused by the fact that I'm seeing living cookies attacking just about everything. * Alice: I recommend we try to investigate, figure out what's going on here. There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. * TimTom: Okay, but I still want to know why cookies are alive. It's bizarre! * Jaiden: That's because the cookie species are from another dimension. Some of them decided to stay in different dimensions, like this one. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. * Blast: Guys, let's go find out why there's cookies attacking Echo Creek. Someone has to be behind such an odd event. * Jelo: Okay. Gang, let's go! The gang goes where the cookies are. * Blast: So, how do we find out what's going on? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000